Flower pots that remain outdoors during winter months often times are damaged due to freeze-thaw cycles wherein water that remains in the pot or soil within the pot freezes, expands, and induces cracks in the pot. One solution to this problem is to empty the pots of any soil or dirt prior to the onset of freezing cold weather. Another well known solution is to move the pots indoors or into an environment wherein freezing temperatures are not encountered. Neither solution is accomplished without some considerable effort. What is needed is a protective cover for flower pots and the like that protects the flower pot from inclement weather and prevents moisture accumulation therein and also prevents collection of plant debris such as leaves and prevents animals from digging in the soil or eating the plant or plant bulbs therein.